Against
by Selena Jung
Summary: Cinta dan benci. Dua hal yang begitu berlawanan. Ketika seseorang merasakan keduanya sampai benar-benar buta, maka kewarasannya mulai dipertanyakan. Bagaimana ia bisa menepis salah satunya jika dua hal itu sudah menyatu dalam darahnya? / YunJae Oneshoot / RnR?


**Against**

.

© Sora Hwang

.

**Yun (24) Jae (20)**

**SiChul (GS!Heechul)**

.

Romance, Drama, Hurt, lil Crime

.

Rated: T +

.

**Warning: BoysLove, typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka nizam, bye-bye EYD, NO EDIT, etc.**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassiopeia in the world if I own YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Song, Jung Yunho sudah tiba" ujar seorang butler kepada tuannya yang tengah duduk angkuh di singgasananya

"Suruh dia masuk ke sini" titah laki-laki paruh baya itu kepada sang butler

"Baiklah, permisi Tuan"

Selepas butler tersebut keluar dari ruang pribadinya, seorang pria dengan mantel kulitnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepatu bootnya menapak tegas seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia ini bukan orang sembarangan. Ia Jung Yunho, siapa yang tidak tahu? Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang begitu licin seperti belut, selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan rapi sampai tak meninggalkan bukti dan selalu lolos dari bui. Sungguh seorang yang professional di bidangnya.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu, Tuan Jung"

"Tak usah bertele-tele, cepat beritahu tugasku dan kirim uangnya"

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau menyingkirkan pemilik perusahaan Moldir…"

"Kim Siwon," sambung Tuan Song sambil menyeringai puas seolah ia tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi untuk keberhasilannya menyingkirkan penggerak utama perusahaan saingannya yang selama ini bersaing ketat dengan perusahaannya, meski dengan cara kotor.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, seoarang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berjalan mengendap-endap di antara tembok menuju sebuah pintu putih yang ada tak jauh di hadapannya. Sebuah hand gun tersemat rapi di jemari kanannya. Kemudian perlahan ia buka pintu putih tersebut, tempat peraduan seorang yang menjadi targetnya. Sambil sedikit menahan napas, dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala target yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di meja kerjanya.

"ANDWE!" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dari belakangnya mencekal tangannya, berusaha mengalihkan senjata lelaki tadi dari arah suaminya yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya itu

"Chullie!" Sang suami atau target lelaki tadi menjerit gusar saat istri yang dicintainya tengah bergulat merebut senjata di tangan lelaki yang ingin membunuhnya itu.

**DOR !**

Merasa pekerjaannya terganggu, tanpa pikir panjang Yunho –lelaki pembunuh itu segera melepaskan tembakannya tepat ke arah jantung wanita yang dipanggil Chullie oleh suaminya itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Tuan Kim Siwon. Bye"

**DOR !**

Dan sejak saat itu, jantung seorang Kim Siwon sudah tak berdetak lagi. Kedua mayat tak berdosa itu tergeletak begitu saja dengan berlumuran darah. Lalu Yunho mendecih remeh karena merasa tugasnya ini terlalu mudah.

"Tua bangka itu benar-benar buang uang. Tugas semudah ini sampai menyuruhku melakukannya. Tak masalah, asal satu juta dollar sampai ke tanganku malam ini" Laki-laki bermata musang itu mengambil sebuah pemantik dan sebatang rokok dari jaket hitamnya

"Eomma, appa, Joongie pulaaaaang~~~"

**Tak**

"Sial! Siapa lagi itu?! Aku harus pergi dari sini!" Yunho segera menunda kegiatan merokoknya lalu bergegas menuju ke arah jendela.

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki cantik berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ibu dan ayahnya selalu di sana siang-siang begini.

"Eomma, appa, kalian –" Seketika laki-laki cantik itu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua orang tua yang amat disayangi dan dicintainya tengah terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah

"E-Eomma," Tangan si cantik itu bergetar hebat saat tangan putihnya menyentuh tubuh tak bernyawa milik ibunya

"Appa," Kemudian dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang ia mengarahkan atensinya pada tubuh sang ayah yang juga sudah tak bernyawa

"K-Kenapa –" Si cantik itu benar-benar tak dapat berkata apapun lagi, lidahnya terasa sangat kelu dan bibirnya sibuk terisak.

Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya, namun apa daya hanya isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia ingin menangis histeris dan berteriak-teriak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Jantungnya terasa dihujam, paru-parunya bak sedang diremas, dan kepalanya seolah dihantam. Dengan tangan yang masih begitu bergetar, ia mengambil sebuah pemantik emas yang ia temukan di sampan mayat sang ibu. Pemantik asing berukiran burung phoenix yang indah.

"Kh…" Jaejoong meremat erat pemantik itu dengan segala emosi yang menguasainya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik tampak memandang kosong gelas ditangannya kemudian meminum isi dari gelas tersebut sampai habis hanya dengan sekali teguk. Selanjutnya si cantik itu terus melakukan hal yang sama sampai kesadarannya nyaris hilang karena mabuk. Selain itu, kini ia mulai meringis ketika perutnya terasa begitu perih. Kemudian ia tertawa lirih seolah menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tak ia pedulikan suara hingar bingar musik yang memekakan telinga di pub tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk dengan penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung selama tiga bulan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan" titah seorang bartender yang sejak tadi melayaninya

"Ya, kau benar. Aku mulai bosan di sini. Aku pulang, ne" Si cantik itu turun dari bangkunya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

Bruk

Tanpa sengaja, tubuh ringkih si cantik itu menyenggol lengan seorang namja. Namja itu menggeram kesal saat kemejanya basah tersiram vodka yang tengah ia pegang dan Jaejoong nampak tak peduli denga kekacauan kecil yang ia buat.

"Mau kemana kau?" Namja itu mencekal lengan kurus Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong hingga menghadap tepat di hadapannya

"Aku mau pulang, lepaskan!" jawab Jaejoong dengan keadaannya yang setengah mabuk

"Tak bisa semudah itu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Namja itu menekan kedua pipi Jaejoong dengan salah satu tangannya, berusaha membuat Jaejoong mendongak menatap tepat ke wajahnya

**DEG**

Mata bulat dan hitam milik Jaejoong mendadak membuat desiran aneh di dada namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu. Mata menawan yang terpahat indah di wajah sempurna Jaejoong. Namun Yunho dapat melihat luka di dalamnya. Luka yang membuat mata namja cantik dihadapannya itu kehilangan binar cahayanya.

"Lepaaass!" Jaejoong menggeliat dan meronta dari cengkraman Yunho

"Lepaskan ak –aaakkkhh," Mendadak Jaejoong merasa perih yang teramat pada perutnya

"Kau kenapa?" Emosi Yunho yang sebelumnya seolah menguap begitu saja saat bibir mungil Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan, tergantikan oleh rasa khawatir yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya

"Sa-Sakiiitt…" Jaejoong nyaris saja jatuh ke tanah kalau saja Yunho tak sigap menangkap tubuh ringkihnya. Si cantik itu pingsan dalam rengkuhan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho seolah nampak tak menyadari sekitarnya, matanya terlalu fokus ke satu arah. Menatap wajah menawan seorang namja cantik yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Sungguh maha karya Tuhan yang sangat indah pikirnya. Jantungnya bisa berdebar tak karuan hanya dengan memandang namja cantik di hadapannya itu. Ia sungguh baru kali ini merasakan perasaan asing yang membuatnya tak mengerti. Menatap mata bulat dan hitam milik namja cantik itu seperti tadi membuat Yunho seolah langsung begitu menginginkan namja itu menjadi miliknya. Dan kini, entah mengapa ia terasa begitu bahagia saat melihat namja cantik itu menghiasi kamarnya yang biasanya terasa lengang. Dan Yunho tak ingin namja cantik itu pergi.

Tangan namja bermata musang itu perlahan terulur pada wajah cantik nan pucat milik Jaejoong. Ia belai lembut dan sangat pelan pipi mulus si cantik itu seolah takut menghancurkannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu" lirih Yunho pada namja cantik yang terbaring di hadapannya itu

"Ermh.." Si cantik itu mulai menggeliat hendak bangun, namun Yunho tak juga menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah si cantik itu.

Dan mata favorit Yunho itu mulai terbuka, mengerjap pelan lalu menatap sekitar kemudian menatap wajah kecil Yunho. Ia mulai menyadari Yunho tengah membelai wajahnya, namun entah ia merasa enggan untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho. Sudah cukup lama ia tak merasakan belaian lembut dari ibu atau ayahnya, dan ia merindukan hal itu. Kini ia mendapatkannya dari seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Lagipula, ia dimana saat ini pun ia tak tahu. Tapi tak ada rasa cemas di dadanya. Saat mata musang itu menatapnya dengan lembut, Jaejoong seolah sudah mendapatkan ketenangan dan rasa aman yang ia butuhkan itu.

"Nuguseo?" Akhirnya bibir mungil namja cantik itu bersuara pada Yunho

"Jung Yunho imnida" Yunho menghentikan belaiannya di wajah Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong duduk bersandar kepala ranjang

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku dimana?"

"Kau pingsan setelah mengeluh sakit perut di pub kemarin. Kau di rumahku sekarang"

"Aku pingsan?"

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin tapi kau minum alkhohol membuat lambungmu nyaris infeksi, kau tahu?"

"Oh.." Jaejoong hanya menanggapi singkat ucapan Yunho. Memang benar semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, ia jadi kehilangan nafsu untuk makan dan menjadi sulit tidur. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis dan makin mengakrabkan diri dengan alkhohol.

"Oh, ya. Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho yang segera membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong

"Ah? Kim Jaejoong, imnida"

"Ah, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu"

"Tidak usah. Aku mau pulang saja"

"Kau yakin mau pulang saja?"

"Ne, aku akan pulang sa –" Bruk. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai saat ia merasakan kakinya begitu lemas sampai tak dapat menopang tubuhnya untuk sekedar berdiri

"Lemas" keluh namja berbibir cherry itu sambil menghela napasnya

"Gwaenchanayo? Kau belum bisa berdiri dengan benar, kau tidak boleh pulang dulu"

Hup

Yunho mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jaejoong ala bridal, bermaksud membaringkan si cantik itu kembali ke ranjangnya.

**DEG !**

Jantung milik kedua anak manusia tersebut mendadak berdebar hebat saat masing-masing merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda saat mereka bersentuhan. Masih dengan posisi Yunho yang menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal, keduanya seolah terkunci masing-masing pada lawan pandangnya. Yunho yang begitu mengagumi keindahan mata kelam Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong yang terlanjur terkesima pada mata kecil yang berpandangan tajam itu. Kedua sama-sama jatuh terpesona. Hingga tanpa sadar, wajah menawan milik Yunho semakin mendekat pada wajah Jaejoong.

Dekat…

Dan semakin dekat…

Chu~

Bibir hati Yunho mulai bertautan dengan bibir cherry mungil milik Jaejoong dan mulai saling berbagi kecupan. Namja bermata musang itu memagut lembut bibir namja menawan yang ada di gendongannya saat ini. Ciuman penuh cinta tanpa berdasar nafsu. Dan tanpa sadar membuat mereka kemudian memulai kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Sinar terang sang surya mulai mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang namja cantik yang masih asyik bergelung di selimut tebalnya. Dahi putihnya mulai mengerut dan matanya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Si cantik itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal lalu mengucek matanya dengan lucu. Kepalanya mulai memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari seseorang.

"Yunnie~" panggilnya manja pada orang yang dicarinya itu

"Yunnie-ya~ eodisseo?"

Cklek

"Pagi, sayang" Seorang pria tampan nampak memasuki kamar dan menghampiri Jaejoong sambil membawakan senampan makanan dan segelas susu

"Ah? Kau sudah rapi, eoh? Curang" umpat si cantik itu pada Yunnie alias Jung Yunho yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" Yunho meletakan nampannya di meja nakas di samping ranjang kemudian duduk di samping kekasih cantiknya yang masih berbaring

"Kau pasti lelah"

"Tentu saja! Kau menyerangku dengan buas kemarin!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di dada lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

Cup~

"Maaf, sayang. Aku selalu tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat berhadapan denganmu" ujar Yunho setelah sebelumnya menciumi bahu telanjang Jaejoong

Srak

"Awh…" Jaejoong merasakan nyeri pada tubuh bagian bawahnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk bersandar kepala ranjang, sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum meringis sambil memandang kekasih cantiknya yang tengah memberinya sebuah deathglare imut

Pluk

Sebuah bantal sukses melayang ke wajah tampan namja bermarga Jung itu, sedang pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut –Jaejoong terkikik geli saat melihat wajah memelas kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa maid nampak mengintip diam-diam dari balik pintu, menyaksikan pemandangan yang sudah dua tahun lalu ini terlihat begitu manis. Tuan Jung mereka benar-benar nampak cerah sejak adanya namja cantik itu. Sifat arogan, kasar, dan temperamentalnya seolah luntur begitu saja sejak kemunculan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Sosok bak pangeran es yang melekat pada Yunho benar-benar tergantikan dengan sosok hangat dan murah senyum ketika namja cantik itu datang ke dalam hidupnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk senampan makanan di meja nakas dengan dagunya

"Sarapan"

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Jaejoong membawa sepiring makanan itu ke pangkuannya kemudian terkikik kecil saat melihat telur mata sapi yang bentuknya agak abstrak dan nasi goreng yang warnanya sedikit hitam

"Hehe, iya" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya malu

"Aku tak yakin itu bisa dimakan," sambung namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum kecut

Nyam nyam nyam

"Lumayan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um, hanya saja nasi gorengnya kemanisan. Terlalu banyak kecap"

"Aku membuatnya sambil membayangkan wajahmu yang manis, begitulah jadinya" ujar Yunho dengan nada sok menyesal

"Haha, gombal! Terima kasih, Yunnie"

"Anything for you, honey" Yunho menciumi pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan gemas.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kedua makam di hadapannya. Makam kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya. Rasa rindunya tak pernah hilang karena di tiap waktunya tak sebentarpun waktu terlewati tanpa memikirkan kedua orang yang paling disayangi namja cantik itu. Matanya akan selalu terasa meleleh pabila teringat bagaimana cara kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Tragis. Terbunuh. Tanpa ada yang bisa memecahkan kasusnya karena bersihnya bukti. Bahkan sudah sejak setahun lalu kasus pembunuhan orang tuanya sudah ditutup.

"Kupastikan bahwa aku akan membunuh penjahat itu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau memang pihak kepolisian pun tak ada yang bisa membantu" desisnya sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Jari-jari putih itu dengan lincah menekan beberapa tombol di ponsel miliknya, bermaksud menghubungi seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan saat ini.

Piip… piip…

"…"

"Yeoboseyo. Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang sebuah pemantik emas berukiran burung phoenix, Sukchun hyung"

"…"

"Aku akan segera mengirimkan gambar pemantiknya"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Kemana Jaejoong?" Yunho segera melonggarkan lilitan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya itu begitu ia menapakan kakinya di rumah besarnya setelah sebelumnya ia menyerahkan jasnya pada salah seorang maidnya. Malam ini ia tak disambut oleh kekasih cantiknya yang memang sejak lama tinggal di rumahnya –sejak mereka menjalin hubungan. Dulu, Jaejoong awalnya selalu enggan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dengan alasan trauma namun namja cantik itu tak pernah mau bercerita perihal trauma yang dideritanya itu. Jaejoong pun selalu menolak diantar apabila ia akan pergi ke rumahnya sendiri entah kenapa tapi ia bilang ia akan memberitahu alasannya di saat ia sudah siap untuk bercerita kepada Yunho

"Tuan Kim pergi sejak tadi siang"

"Kemana?"

"Beliau tidak memberitahukan akan kemana, Tuan"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Seharusnya kau bertan –"

Drrttt…. Drrrrttt….

Jaejoongie is calling…

Pik

"Yeoboseyo. Sayang, kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum kembali?" Segera Yunho memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan begitu kekasih cantiknya itu menghubunginya

["Hiks…Yunnie…"] Terdengar isakan kekasihnya di seberang telepon

"Joongie? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Sontak Yunho merasa panik seketika mendengar tangisan Jaejoong

["Aku membutuhkanmu, Yun –hiks. Tolong, temani aku di sini…"]

"Iya! Baiklah, aku akan ke sana! Sekarang, kau berada dimana?"

["Akan ku sms alamatnya"]

Pik

"Halo? Jaejoongie? Halo?!"

Pip pip..

Yunho segera melesat keluar rumah megahnya saat ia menerima pesan singkat berisikan tempat kekasih tercintanya itu berada. Alamat yang diberitahukan Jaejoong entah kenapa terlihat familiar bagi Yunho.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa dunia seolah runtuh seketika begitu ia sampai di tempat Jaejoong berada. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar yang dahulu pernah ia datangi, untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Sebuah firasat buruk mulai merasuki kepalanya dan menyita pikirannya. Semoga sesuatu yang kini begitu ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Dia takkan sanggup pabila hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya itu terjadi padanya.

Kemudian dengan sedikit getir, ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Mencari sosok kekasih yang begitu dicintainya. Rumah tersebut nampak cukup suram dan gelap karena jarang ditinggali oleh si pemilik.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho segera mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah menenggelamkan dirinya dengan beberapa botol alkhohol di mini bar rumah itu. Tubuh kecil namja cantiknya tengah bergetar, menangis

"Jae," Dan mata indah kesukaan Yunho itu kini berlinangan air mata menatap mata musangnya

"Yun.." Suara sang kekasih tertelan, hanya bisikan lirih yang terdengar. Segera Yunho bawa tubuh ringkih itu pada dekapannya

"Yun, aku tidak bisa –hiks. Sampai pelakunya belum ditemukan dan belum dihukum, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Ditinggalkan mereka dengan cara seperti ini membuatku sangat sakit –hiks" racau si cantik itu ditengah-tengah isakannya

"Aku tak bisa… hhh" Jaejoong mulai tersedu sambil meremat kemeja Yunho

"Siapa? Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Mereka siapa?"

"Orang tuaku, Yun. Kenapa mereka harus dibunuh, eoh?! Hiks –apa salah eomma dan appaku?!"

**DEG !**

Sayang seribu sayang, hal yang begitu mengganggu pikiran Yunho sejak awal ia menginjakan kaki di rumah ini nyatanya terjadi. Hal yang begitu ditakutkan Yunho menjadi kenyataan. Kekasihnya yang sungguh ia cintai demi langit dan bumi ternyata merupakan putra dari keluarga Kim yang pernah ia bunuh dulu. Pantas saja Jaejoong tak pernah bercerita tentang orang tuanya. Lalu, apakah Jaejoong akan membencinya kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian saat tahu yang sebenarnya?

'TIDAK BOLEH! JAEJOONG TAK BOLEH PERGI!' inner sang pemuda tampan bermarga Jung itu menjerit tak karuan sangking ketakutan. Ketakutan kalau ia harus ditinggalkan seperti dulu. Ditinggalkan sang ayah yang pergi entah kemana meninggalkan ia berdua dengan ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Lalu ibunya ikut pergi juga meninggalkannya sendirian, membiarkan ia terlunta-lunta di jalanan tanpa hangat kasih sayang. Yunho tak mau mengalami itu lagi. Sudah cukup baginya. Ia akan tetap mempertahankan Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong erat sambil memberikan elusan lembut pada punggung sang kekasih guna menenangkannya. Perasaan amat bersalah menggerogoti dada pemuda Jung itu. Jaejoong belum beralih dari kebiasaan minum-minumnnya sejak pertama kali pertemuan mereka di pub itu. Pantas kekasihnya itu tak pernah terlihat segar. Tubuh si cantik itu kian menyusut, makin lama semakin terlihat kurus. Bagaimana sampai Yunho tak paham bahwa kekasihnya begitu menderita berlarut-larut karena kematian orang tuanya yang mengenaskan? Dan itu disebabkan olehnya! Yunho merasa ingin bunuh diri sekarang. Ia benar-benar takut Jaejoong akan meninggalkan dirinya dan cintanya yang begitu besar di saat Jaejoong tahu bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya adalah Yunho –kekasihnya sendiri. kenapa semua jadi serumit ini?

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Yun, temani aku tidur di kamar bumonimku ne?" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang yang ada di sebelahnya bermaksud mengajak Yunho tidur bersamanya.

Yunho mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum kaku. Ia ingat jelas bahwa ruangan ini adalah tempat dimana ia melakukan hal keji tersebut pada kedua orang tua namja yang amat dicintainya itu. Dalam hati ia terus menggumamkan maaf pada Jaejoong. Penyesalannya semakin menumpuk di kedua bahunya, menjadi sebuah beban yang seolah akan meledakan kepalanya.

Ia bawa Jaejoong ke dalam rengkuhannya sembari mengelus dan mengecupi kepala Jaejoong yang berbaring di dadanya. Sedang Jaejoong seolah memperoleh kembali ketenangan yang tadi sempat hilang. Ketika Yunho mendekapnya, semua seakan terasa baik-baik saja. Kemudian mata doenya beralih pada sebuah kalung yang melingkar manis di leher sang kekasih. Sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin bulat kecil yang selalu dipakai Yunho ketika sedang bertugas –entah tugas apa. Yunho bilang bahwa kalung itu adalah jimat keberuntungannya. Pemberian mendiang sang ibu. Kata Yunho, tadinya jimatnya ada dua. Selain kalung itu, ada sebuah pemantik. Pemantik itu merupakan pemberian ayahnya sebelum beliau menghilang.

Senyum Jaejoong perlahan memudar saat menyadari ukiran burung phoenix yang ada pada kalung milik Yunho tersebut, sama persis dengan ukiran yang ada pada pemantik yang ada pada dirinya saat ini. Dan Yunho bilang bahwa sebelumnya ia pernah punya pemantik yang memiliki ukiran sama persis, namun pemantik itu hilang. Mendadak Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya melemas saat logikanya menyimpulkan bahwa Yunholah yang dulu membunuh orang tuanya. Lehernya bak dicekik dan dadanya seolah ditimpa beban berton-ton. Tangan putih mulus si cantik itu menjalar dan meremat kemeja Yunho dengan erat. Mencoba menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba membeludak sambil menepis pemikirannya barusan.

Tidak.

Jaejoong masih belum dapat menerima semua pemikirannya.

Jaejoong belum siap kalau semua ini benar adanya.

Yunho, kekasihnya yang bahkan terlalu ia cintai –yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Jaejoong merasakan basah menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Kemudian si cantik itu mendongak, menatap Yunho menangis dalam diam sambil mengamati benar wajahnya.

"Jae, aku mohon…"

'Kenapa kau memohon, Yunho-ya?' batin Jaejoong

"Apapun yang terjadi –jangan tinggalkan aku," Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong, seolah takut Jaejoong pergi begitu ia berkedip

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" Yunho berkata semakin lirih dan Jaejoong merasakan bahunya juga basah

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," Sederet kata ini sukses membuat Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Kegusaran yang melanda namja cantik itu membuatnya ingin menangis sejadinya. Ia mencintai Yunho, tapi Yunho sudah membuatnya kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga bagi dirinya. Lantas Jaejoong harus apa?

"Nado, nado saranghae.." Kedua anak manusia saling berbagi pelukan yang kali ini sungguh tak terasa hangat, mereka berdua sama-sama menangisi ketakutan mereka.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Drrtt…. Ddrrrrttt…

Hong Suk Chun is calling…

"Yeoboseyo"

["Halo, Jae. Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemantik itu"]

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan, hyung?"

["Pemantik ini dulunya merupakan milik anggota Mafia Phoenix, mafia yang sempat berkuasa di Korea saat itu. Dan pemantik yang kau tunjukan memiliki gambar phoenix yang paling besar dari pemantik lain, itu membuktikan bahwa pemantik itu milik pimpinan Mafia Phoenix –Jung Jihoon yang kini tak dapat dideteksi keberadaanya. Kabarnya, Jung Jihoon sudah tewas saat usaha penangkapannya di Hongkong. Jung Jihoon memiliki seorang istri bernama Kim Taehee dan seorang putra bernama Jung Yunho yang diduga memiliki barang serupa atau barang yang berukiran phoenix emas itu"]

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hong Suk Chun –orang kepercayaan keluarganya itu seolah membuat dada Jaejoong dihujam ribuan jarum. Begitu menyakitkan sampai membuatnya tak menghiraukan Hong Suk Chun yang masih berbicara di teleponnya itu.

"Jadi benar dugaanku?" gumam Jaejoong lirih.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, sayang" sambut Yunho riang begitu Jaejoong memasuki rumah megahnya

"Ada apa, eoh? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi aku tak boleh ke rumahmu?" Bibir cherry merah kekasih cantiknya itu mengerucut imut tanda protes

"Aku punya kejutan kecil untukmu"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kajja ikut aku"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju ruang makan Yunho yang begitu luas dan mewah. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat pemandangan di depannya. Candle light dinner, eoh? Membuat Jaejoong mengembangkan kedua sudut bibirnya terharu.

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini sendiri, loh" ungkap Yunho bangga

"Benarkah? Maid-maidmu?"

"Aku meliburkan mereka khusus untuk hari ini"

"Eum… memang ada apa, eoh? Kelihatannya, ini bukan sekedar candle light dinner" Yunho berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya saat Jaejoong berkata demikian

"Memang, ini adalah hari yang spesial"

"Dengar, aku memang bukan orang yang romantis dan pandai berkata-kata.."

"Lalu..." Jaejoong mulai merasa tak sabaran

"Duduklah dulu" Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di salah satu kursi di ruang makan tersebut, sedang Yunho bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan kekasih cantiknya itu

"Eum…"

"Yunnie~ aku menunggu~" rengek Jaejoong yang kebosanan menunggu Yunho

"Baiklah, eum… Menikahlah denganku, mau?" Jaejoong segera mengambil cincin yang Yunho sodorkan padanya dan langsung memakainya di jari manis

"Bilang begitu saja lama sekali, aku mau"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Tidak seru"

"Yah!" Kemudian Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya itu sambil tersenyum hambar. Melupakan pekikan girang dari pemuda tampan yang dipeluknya itu

Perlahan, semakin lama si cantik itu makin melunturkan senyumannya kemudian menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma khas Yunho dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun" gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Aku membuatkanmu susu madu, Yun. Jja, diminum" Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho sambil membawa segelas susu madu yang dibuatkannya khusus untuk Yunho selepas acara makan malam romantis tadi. Yunho nampak membuka kacamata bacanya dan meletakan buku yang ia baca sambil bersandar kepala ranjang

"Tumben sekali" Yunho menerima gelas tersebut dengan senang hati, kemudian menyuruh sang kekasih untuk ikut bergabung di ranjangnya

"Hadiah karena kau melamarku, mungkin" kekeh Jaejoong

"Terima kasih" Yunho meminum susu madunya sampai habis

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, Yun"

"Apa itu?" Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya, menikmati belaian Jaejoong pada rambutnya

"Kau tahu? Dulu ada sepasang suami istri yang tewas terbunuh di rumahnya sendiri" Yunho mulai merasakan dadanya berdesir tak nyaman saat Jaejoong mengungkit hal ini. Namun Yunho terus diam mencoba mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya

"Mereka adalah Kim Siwon dan Kim Heechul, orang tuaku"

**DEG !**

"Akulah yang pertama kali menemukan mereka bersimbah darah, saat aku baru saja pulang dari kampus" Yunho meremat selimutnya tak nyaman

"Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Kemudian mataku menangkap sebuah pemantik emas dengan ukiran burung phoenix tergeletak di samping jenazah eomma"

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

"Saat itu aku bertekad akan menemukan pembunuh orang tuaku dan akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri sambil menggenggam erat pemantik itu"

"Jae –" Yunho semakin tak nyaman saat Jaejoong berucap demikian

"Sampai aku tahu bahwa… kekasihku sendirilah yang membunuh orang tuaku" Yunho bungkam seribu kata seketika sambil menatap Jaejoong masih sibuk meracau dengan raut penuh keterkejutan

"Saat itu aku seperti merasa kejatuhan bom atom. Kenyataan itu seolah meratakan seluruh perasaan bahagia yang ku miliki, hahaha" Jaejoong tertawa lirih. Yunho sangat ingin membungkam bibir mungil Jaejoong agar berhenti berkata yang sungguh membuat Yunho ingin bunuh diri karena takut Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Namun, namja tampan itu justru merasa tubuhnya melemas. Matanya terasa semakin berat

"Aku dilema. Aku sangat ingin menghabisimu namun nyatanya aku terlalu mencintaimu, kau tahu? Semua ini membuatku bingung, Yun" Jaejoong masih setia mengusap lembut kepala Yunho

"Jae.." Yunho merasa matanya semakin berat dan susah untuk di buka. Tubuhnya semakin melemas dan akhirnya tumbang

"Maaf, aku memasukan obat tidur dalam susu madumu sayang" Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir Yunho kemudian beralih menciumi kedua pipi Yunho yang sudah terlelap. Lalu Jaejoong melingkarkan lengan Yunho kepada lehernya dan ikut berbaring

"Aku sudah memutuskan.."

"Kau tetap harus mati, Yun"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma dan appa,"

"Nyawa harus dibayar nyawa"

"Tapi karena aku sangat mencintaimu… Maka aku akan ikut denganmu" Jaejoong mengeluarkan pemantik milik Yunho dari saku piyamanya

"Kita akan mati bersama dan menikah di surga" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil

Bats

Jaejoong melemparkan pemantik yang menyala itu ke arah tirai yang diam-diam sudah ia beri spirtus yang tak berbau dan menunggu sampai api membakar seluruh benda yang ada termasuk tubuh mereka berdua. Jaejoong seolah sudah habis kewarasannya akibat dilema yang menderanya. Ia merasa sangat marah dan begitu ingin membunuh Yunho, namun rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada Yunho membuatnya tak berdaya.

Cinta dan benci. Dua hal yang begitu berlawanan. Ketika seseorang merasakan keduanya sampai benar-benar buta, maka kewarasannya mulai dipertanyakan. Bagaimana ia bisa menepis salah satunya kalau dua hal itu sudah menyatu dalam darahnya? Beginilah jadinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Huft~ jadi juga haha. Gimana? ^^


End file.
